dc_fanon_movies_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Mini Series
Five Nights at Freddy's Mini Series is an American ongoing multi-camera sitcom which premiered on April 17, 2015 on Disney Channel. The series stars Mary Wary as Security Guard and Cyrus Uy as Phone Guy. The series is based off the game Five Nights at Freddy's and the movie franchise. The characters and cast consists the same people as the movie franchise. This is also the second mini series that premiered on the Disney Channel. The series is created by Cyrus Uy Cast *Mary Wary as Security Guard/Nightmare Chica *Cyrus Uy as Phone Guy/Springtrap/Nightmare Fredbear *Floyd Martinez as Bonnie/Nightmare Bonnie *Rekaya Starlight as Chica/Phantom Chica *George Delanivias as Foxy/Nightmare Foxy/Phantom Foxy *Christian Simpson as Freddy/Nightmare Freddy/Phantom Freddy *Anna Nisbet as The Puppet/Nightmarionne/Phantom Puppet *Matthew Madley as Balloon Boy/Nightmare Mini Freddles/Phantom BB *Stuart Philips as Toy Freddy/Nightmare BB *Bradley Steven Perry as Toy Bonnie *Ailsa Maplesden as Toy Chica/Nightmare Cupcake *Emma Nisbet as Mangle/Phantom Mangle/Nightmare Mangle *Swarm Spikeman as Golden Freddy *Ross Lynch as Purple Man *Zac Efron as Phone Dude/Nightmare *Cameron Boyce as Plushtrap *Peyton Meyer as The Child/The Crying Child Series Overview Episodes Season 1 This is the first season of Five Nights At Freddy's Mini Series. It consist of 13 episodes which premiered on April 17, 2015. *''Episode 1: Bite Of 87'' (April 17, 2015) (premiered) (17.5 million viewers) (Series Premiere) *''Episode 2: Origin Of Golden Freddy'' (April 24, 2015) (premiered) (12.5 million viewers) *''Episode 3: Origin Of The Puppet'' (May 1, 2015) (premiered) *''Episode 4: Marionette Caused Everything?'' (May 8, 2015) (premiered) (5.8 million viewers) *''Episode 5: Pink Guy'' (May 15, 2015) (premiered) (4.1 million viewers) *''Episode 6: Ballon Girl'' (May 22, 2015) (premiered) (4.2 million viewers) *''Episode 7: Night 1'' (May 29, 2015) (premiered) (3.7 million viewers) *''Episode 8: Night 2'' (June 5, 2015) (premiered) (5.6 million viewers) *''Episode 9: It's Me'' (June 12, 2015) (premiered) (4.0 million viewers) *''Episode 10: Nightmare Foxy'' (June 19, 2015) (premiered) (3.6 million viewers) *''Episode 11: Fredbear's Family Diner'' (June 26, 2015) (premiered) (2.8 million viewers) *''Episode 12: Purple Guy'' (July 3, 2015) (premiered) (3.3 million viewers) *''Episode 13: Nightmare Chica'' (July 10, 2015) (premiered) (3.1 million viewers) Season 2 Season 2 of Five Nights At Freddy's Mini Series was renewed on April 29, 2015. It consist of 10 episodes, bringing the whole show to a total of 23 episodes. It premiered on July 24, 2015. *''Episode 1: What Happened To Sprngtrap?'' (July 24, 2015) (premiered) (2.2 million viewers) (SEASON PREMIERE) *''Episode 2: Security Guard'' (July 31, 2015) (premiered) (2.0 million viewers) *''Episode 3: Phone Calls'' (August 7, 2015) (premiered) (1.4 million viewers) *''Episode 4: Sounds & Springtrap'' (August 14, 2015) (premiered) (1.6 million viewers) *''Episode 5: Nightmare'' (August 21, 2015) (premiered) (2.3 million viewers) *''Episode 6: Nightmare Bonnie'' (August 28, 2015) (premiered) (1.8 million viewers) *''Episode 7: Puppet Master'' (September 11, 2015) (premiered) (2.4 million viewers) *''Episode 8: Caught'' (September 18, 2015) (premiered) (1.9 million viewers) *''Episode 9: Nightmare Freddy'' (September 25, 2015) (premiered) (1.7 million viewers) *''Episode 10: The Silver Eyes''' (October 16, 2015) (premiered) (1.5 million viewers) Season 3 Season 3 of Five Nights At Freddy's Mini Series was renewed on December 11, 2015. It consist of 15 episodes, bringing the whole show to a total of 38 episodes. It premiered on January 15, 2016. *''Episode 1: Dismantle'' (January 15, 2016) (premiered) (2.6 million viewers) (SEASON PREMIERE) *''Episode 2: Simple Twist Of Fate'' (January 22, 2016) (premiered) (2.8 million viewers) *''Episode 3: Night 3'' (January 29, 2016) (premiered) (2.7 million viewers) *''Episode 4: Night 4'' (February 12, 2016) (premiered) (3.2 million viewers) *''Episode 5: Nightmare Mangle'' (February 19, 2016) (premiered) (2.5 million viewers) *''Episode 6: Balloon Boy'' (February 26, 2016) (premiered) (1.7 million viewers) *''Episode 7: Help Me'' (March 11, 2016) (premiered) (2.4 million viewers) *''Episode 8: Revenge'' (March 18, 2016) (premiered) (2.9 million viewers) *''Episode 9: Nightmare Fredbear'' (March 25, 2016) (premiered) (3.3 million viewers) *''Episode 10: Plushtrap'' (April 15, 2016) *''Episode 11: Nightmare Cupcake'' (May 13, 2016) *''Episode 12: System Restart'' (May 20, 2016) *''Episode 13: Night 5'' (May 27, 2016) *''Episode 14: Night 6'' (June 10, 2016) *''Episode 15: Nightmare In Action'' (June 17, 2016) Season 4 Season 4 of Five Nights At Freddy's Mini Series was renewed on April 5, 2016. It consist of 18 episodes, bringing the whole show to a total of 56 episodes. It set to premiere on July 15, 2016. *''Episode 1: Night 7'' (July 15, 2016) Category:Series